


sleepy eyes

by mewz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Rated T for the fuck word, Short & Sweet, otherwise it's g lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewz/pseuds/mewz
Summary: Rose is awoken by a sudden anxiety attack. Luckily, Kanaya is up to pull her out of it.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	sleepy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> stole the title from a song by elohim because i couldn't think of one, go listen to it.
> 
> i tried to do something here which ive dubbed a "silent fic". since a lot of my writing ends up dialogue heavy, i tried to write this with no dialogue - as in quotation marks - finding other ways to incorporate talking into my writing. it turned out to be pretty fun and i like how it ended up! enjoy!

A murmur under the blanket next to you. You dismiss it, of course, until that murmur turns into the sound of rustling blankets as your dear Rose Lalonde tosses and turns. She never stirs in her sleep. Maybe she’s having trouble sleeping?   
You roll over to lazily wrap your arm around her, but what you thought would comfort her instead jolts her awake.

She’s shaking.

Rose was usually a sound sleeper. Once she was out, the line between dead and asleep was blurred, as the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed was the only movement you could see. But tonight, that breathing was erratic, her breath coming in short, labored bursts. You ask her what’s wrong, but get no response. Wait… You think you know what’s going on. It’s happened before, and as much as you hoped it wouldn’t happen again, here it is, happening again. 

Fuck.

She must’ve had another disturbing seer vision interrupt her slumber. You honestly didn’t understand Rose’s powers very well, but you knew that a seer vision during sleep was comparable to a very vivid dream, or, in this case, a daymare. The first time she had a vision like this, you were alarmed at the possibility of whatever she saw coming true, but thankfully, that was not the case. Rose explained that most visions that showed up while she was asleep didn’t come true, and that she could usually tell whether they would, judging by how absurd they were. While she refused to discuss the contents of what she saw that made her react so horribly, she assured you that it couldn’t be accurate.

You take a deep breath and try to clear the grogginess clouding your mind. What should you do…? Admittedly, you hadn’t handled this as best as you could’ve the first time, but you should know better by now. Let’s see… touching her at all in this state was off limits. But, there were other things you could do. You remember saying her name and seeing her calm down a bit the first time around… maybe your voice helped?  
So you say her name again. You speak in a soft, gentle voice, and reassure her repeatedly, hoping for the best. It’s ok, I’m here, deep breaths, you’re going to be alright, over and over again until the shaking lessens and she rolls over to face you. Thank Gog that worked. You weren’t really sure what to say, but you’re glad it worked regardless. What now…? Oh, right. You know what she wants.

The glow.

You tentatively begin glowing, keeping it extra dim for Rose. You stop once you can see Rose’s face in the light. Although she’s still trembling and her breathing isn’t perfectly steady, she has a calm expression that puts your mind at ease. You allow yourself a sigh of relief and a reassuring smile, which Rose thankfully returns.  
She then grabs one of your hands, taking you by surprise. Then, before you can even process that, she’s curling up close to your chest and telling you how much she loves you. You did not see that coming, but you’re not complaining. Wrapping your arms around her mostly still body, you finally feel at peace. You’ve never been particularly fond of your height until Rose came along to fit perfectly in your arms. It just felt right. You're so focused on how Rose can probably hear how hard your bloodpusher is beating that you almost forget to tell her you love her too.

Almost.

You'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> 9/4/20 - revised this bc i have writers block and want to feel productive. same concept, much better execution. yayyy im a slightly better writer now.


End file.
